My Little Cousin
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: Arthur's little cousin Sophie has just recently lost her parents, and was sent to live with him and his family. Shortly after she got there, she woke up, complaining that her side was hurting. It turns out it is her appendix and she has to have surgery. Arthur comforts her and best as he can before taking her to the hospital. Arthur and Dr. Gilbert Blythe do the surgery!


This is my first fan fiction of Road to Avonlea. I have a crush on Arthur Pettibone and I think this will be a fun story to write. Hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Arthur's little cousin Sophie has just recently lost her parents, and was sent to live with him and his family. Shortly after she got there, she woke up; complaining that her side was hurting. It turns out it is her appendix and she has to have surgery. Arthur comforts her and best as he can before taking her to the hospital. Arthur and Dr. Gilbert Blythe do the surgery!

**Chapter 1: Arthur's **

I was up in my room studying when I heard a knock on the door. I put my book down and went to open it. There in front of me stood my little cousin Sophie. Tears streaming down her face, and she was clutching onto her teddy bear. Something was wrong. I went over to her and was down at her level.

"What is it Sophie?" I gently asked.

"I don't feel good. My side hurts a lot to." She whimpered.

I picked up Sophie and put her on my bed. I laid her down. My doctor side kicking in.

"What side hurts little one?" I said.

"My right side." She whimpered.

I sat down on the bed and gently put pressure on her side. The poor child cried out in pain.

"I think I know what it is. I am sure it is your appendix. I am going to take you to the hospital tomorrow." I informed her.

"Not the hospital. Please Arthur." She cried.

"Yes the hospital. You're lucky I am not taking you in tonight young lady." I told her firmly.

Sophie started to cry then. I got onto the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"Why don't you want to go into the hospital little one?" I said.

Sophie sniffed and said, "My mama and daddy died in the hospital. The doctors told me that they would make them all better and that they will come home. However, the doctors lied. They did not make them better and they died. That's why I don't want to go."

"Oh sweetheart." I said.

I understood know why she was so scared. I do not blame her one bit.

"To make you feel better, I am going to have my good friend Dr. Gilbert Blythe do the surgery. I will help him with it." I told her.

"Really? You'll be there with me?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

Sophie hugged me. I hugged her back.

There was a knock on the door and my parents and my sister Izzy came in. They looked at me and then at Sophie.

"Is she ok?" Muriel asked.

"No. I am taking her to the hospital tomorrow morning. I am sure that she needs her appendix out. She has the symptoms." I told them.

"Oh you poor dear." Muriel said.

"Arthur, can I go with you? Please? I am sure Miss King won't mind." Izzy said.

"I don't see why not. You can help keep her calm. That is if Muriel doesn't need your help at the store." I said.

"Oh no. GO ahead dear. I'll manage just fine." She said.

"Thank you." Izzy said.

Sophie started to feel a little warm and she looked pale. I heard her say something like "I have to throw up."

Izzy quickly grabbed the trashcan, and put it under Sophie's chin. She threw up and started to cry.

"Izzy, please hand me my black doctor's bag." I said.

Izzy got up and grabbed it. I took the thermometer out and cleaned. Then I put it in Sophie mouth. After a minute. It beeped.

"101.2" I sighed.

"I'll grab a bowl of water and a cloth. I hope that will help bring the fever down." Muriel said.

"Thank you." I said.

I laid Sophie down. Making sure, she had her teddy bear.

"Get some rest Izzy; it is going to be a long day tomorrow." I told her.

"Good night Arthur, good night Sophie." Izzy said.

"Good night." I said.

Muriel came back with the bowl of water, and I said thanks. She left to go back to bed. I put the cloth in the water, and rung it out. Then put it on Sophie's head. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
